This core will be responsible for managing the SPORE and disseminating information within the SPORE and for external interactions. The Core is designed for low-cost, yet efficient administration and communication in order to focus funds on research activities. The administrative component of the Core follows an organizational diagram for management activities. Monitoring of research will occur via 1) Research Project Teams, 2) Committee of Research Project Investigators, 3) Core Investigators Committee, 4) Developmental Projects Program, 5) Career Development Committee, and 6) the central SPORE Steering Committee. An institutional Advisory Board and External Advisory Board will provide yearly formal evaluations and reports to the Steering Committee. The communication component of the Core is directed at intra-SPORE, inter-SPORE, and National Cancer Institute research activities. The Core provides travel funds for Johns Hopkins Gl SPORE participation in the NCI SPORE annual meetings, to include the SPORE Director/Pi, members of the Committee of Research Project Principal Investigators and other SPORE investigators. In addition, communication of validated results to the medical community in order to impact on the incidence and mortality of colorectal and pancreatic cancer will occur via publication of SPORE findings in medical journals, occasional inter- institutional think tanks and organized public conferences through the Office of Continuing Medical Education of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, news releases to medical writers and press conferences for announcement of vital advances through the Office of Public Affairs of The Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, and when appropriate, alerts coordinated through the NCI program staff.